Love is Blind
by VietiChicki
Summary: Some say love comes from the heart, but in reality love is a chemical produce by the brain. Will this magic chemical help me figure out who I love is who I love?


Love is Blind

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice sorry not sorry

Chapter 1

"I'll be back."

"Yeah, in a month." The small brunette pouted.

"And when I come back, it's going to be so special you will cry like you are now." The cocky raven haired man said, his bright crimson eyes were shining with amusement and his easy laid back smirk was on his very defined face. He was clearly amused at the small brunette in front of him, crying just because he was going on a business trip. If any other girls were blubbering like she was he would have told them to kiss his rear end in hell and got an early flight. But no, this girl was special, she was the one. When he comes back he will propose to the perfect girl named Mikan. Mikan Hyuua. That sounded as beautiful as herself.

"Natsume! You're not listening to me!"

"I'm sorry babe, I was thinking about this secret I have."

"What? Secret?"

Natsume smirked widen knowing that Mikan already forgotten that he wasn't listening just to find out what is this mysterious secret he has.

"Yup."

"Tell me!"

"Do you really want to know?" He asked, leaning in closer.

"Yes!"

"How much do you want to know?" Leaning in closer with every word.

"A whole lot!" Mikan was practically jumping with excitement Natsume was always so secretive he never told her anything because he liked watching her face change from one emotion to the next within seconds. Mikan always fell for it though, he never told her but she always hoped he would. His eyes were always so genuine he just has to tell her. She could always pull the pouty face, he couldn't say no to that face, but if she kept using it the effect would wear off. It was her top weapon.

"Mikan, the surprise..."

"Yes?!"

"Is a surprise!" Natsume whispered onto her cheek, before kissing it. She shoved him away.

"That's not fair Natsume!"

"And why not?" He laughed, amused and clearly enjoying life with that wondrous girl.

"Because you said you would tell me!"

"I never said such a thing." He chuckled again. Mikan's mouth popped right open.

"When did I say that, sweetie?"

"So you won't tell me?" Mikan asked, peeping through her eyelashes.

"Nope."

Mikan looked down to the ground, her bottom lip sticking out.

"Mikan, you can't use that face."

Mikan didn't respond. Natsume groaned, running his left hand through his hair.

"If I tell you, it won't be special right?" Natsume asked, using his right hand to lift up Mikan's face so she'll look at him.

"Yeah."

"Do you really want me to ruin the surprise?"

"No."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be unhappy now."

"Yes I'm sure."

"Liar, but okay. Come on, I have to leave tomorrow morning, you don't want to be to tired to say goodbye at the airport right?"

Mikan only gave him a soft smile in return to his amuse one.

"So what were you talking about earlier, you know, when I wasn't listening." Natsume asked, on the way to the bedroom.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Text me when you land, and call me when you are settled in, and take a lot of pictures so I can see where you've been."

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

"Bye, have a safe trip!"

After some affection Natsume went onto the plane, and Mikan would not leave until the plane left.

In the car Mikan thought of what the surprise could be. Natsume has done many surprises before. He always liked teasing her about it and she always got hopeful and was expecting a surprise around every corner but after awhile the teasing would fade until she had forgotten about the surprise than Bam! right around the corner is a surprise. Natsume knew her so well, the surprises would always be so unexpected and just what she needed. She couldn't imagine life without him. Natsume is her- a loud shrill honk snapped Mikan back into reality just in time to see a large truck headed her way.

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this new story, and I'll try hard to work on it! **


End file.
